gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cutting Edge Productions
Edgewalker Productions (formerly Walking on the Edge Inc. & Edgewalker Fanon) is a publishing company that publishes specific pages & blogs written by Captain Ned Edgewalker. Ned Edgewalker formed the Company in 2012, because he wanted a offical publisher for the story/series, The Life and Lies of Captain Ned Edgewalker. Ned decided to revamp the company, due to the fact that his Fanon's were not garnering the attention he desired. Ned considered himself to be much better at making Non-Fanon pages & blogs, so he has now focused the company around those. The company is now best known for publishing one of the most popular blogs/features on the wiki today, Quote of the Week. Pages/Blogs Published The Generations of POTCO Quote of the Week Ned's "If I Imagined you as ___" blogs. Stories Published (As WOTE Inc. & Edgewalker Fanon) Metal Gear Solid: World War III The Wolf Among Us: Pirates and Wolves The Life and Lies of Captain Ned Edgewalker The Life and Lies of Captain Ned Edgewalker 2:Never Alone The Life and Lies of Captain Ned Edgewalker 3: Radioactive Video Game Character's Hall Of Fame Pirates of the Caribbean Online Hall of Fame The Generations of POTCO Captain Ned Edgewalker The Last Update News (Febuary 2012) - Ned Edgewalker formed the Company, though it went inactive for nearly 2 years. January 25th, 2014 - Ned formally re-vamped the company, it is now active again. Jan. 25th, /14 - Ned has continued The Life and Lies of Captain Ned Edgewalker 2:Never Alone January 26th, 2014 - Ned announced via the page, that The Life and Lies of Captain Ned Edgewalker 3, will be the final story in the series. Jan. 26th, /14 - Walking on the Edge Inc. offically revived the Video Game Character Hall Of Fame January 29th, 2014 - The second story in the company's most popular series, is finished, and the third and last story, The Life and Lies of Captain Ned Edgewalker 3: Radioactive is in progress. Febuary 11th, 2014 - The Life and Lies of Captain Ned Edgewalker 3, is put on hold so that The Last Update can start. April 4th, 2014 - The POTCO Hall of Fame has won WOTE It's first MGG! August 17th, 2014 - Ned rebrands the company as Edgewalker Fanon, and it will no longer publish stories not written by Ned. October 15th, 2014 - Ned rebrands the company once again as Edgewalker Productions, and it will no longer publish Fanon stories. Story Information *The Life and Lies of Captain Ned Edgewalker: Ned and his crew are on a mission to take down the templars, who are aided by none other, than William Turner. The story features a special POTCO - Assassins Creed crossover, that features the likes of Ezio Auditore, and Yusuf Tazim. *The Life and Lies of Captain Ned Edgewalker 2: Never Alone: They're back, to fight the templars, who this time are lead by Davy Jones and Blackbeard. *The Life and Lies of Captain Ned Edgewalker 3: Radioactive: This time around, Ned and his country of Sardinia go up against the likes of England, Spain, and others. But this time, they have the 8th Brethren Court and The Ottoman Empire on they're side. *Video Game Character Hall Of Fame: A hall of fame for the greatest Characters in the history of gaming. *The Last Update: This will be about the end of POTCO. It will hopefully feature non-fiction 'interviews' from Pirates who were online during this time. *If the Germans won WWII (A non wiki related Fiction): TBA *Pirates of the Caribbean Online Hall of Fame: A hall of fame for the greatest players in Pirates Online History. Awards/Accolades FAOTW (Discontinued): '' The Life and Lies of Captain Ned Edgewalker ''Wiki Oscars: None Monthly Golden Globe Awards (Discontinued): Pirates of the Caribbean Online Hall of Fame Category:Fan Companies Category:Publishing